True Destiny
by Keeping The Flame Writers
Summary: Willow is a vampire with a soul, what is her destiny? WillowAnya pairing
1. Episode 1

Title: True Destiny

Author: The Keeping The Flame Writers (Nicholas, Buffyfan1973, C&S, Marti and AnyaRocks)

Rating: R, violence, strong language and femslash

Setting: 1999, Sunnydale CA.

Pairing: Willow/others Willow/Anya

Summary: Willow has been sired by the master vampires, their only problem is she has a soul.

Prologue:

A time long long ago the world was fine, resting comfortably with everyday life. This is until the creatures only nightmares were made of rose up and began to rule

the earth. Though people still existed as humans, they basically lived their lives in fear of what fate may befall them.

The little town of Sunnydale was the hub for evil, it contained the hellmouth and a large base of vampires, master vampires of whom were led by Spike and his grand-sire

Angelus. Two of the most feared vampires of them all. Though vampires ruled this town and many others, there were still creatures of other types each with their own

territories of dwelling. Pacts were made to respect the territory of each group but sometimes these pacts went a rye as you will see in the series where evil rules and

good is but a thing of long ago. A thing persons still living dream of and cling to the hope that, so long as humans walk, there is but a chance good will once more

reign over the earth.

Part 1!

Episode 1- Willow by C&S

Willow Rosenberg sits in a dank room remembering back to another time and place. She was fifteen; hiding out in her room, away from all people. Locking herself behind

the bedroom door. Heavy blankets taped across the window making it totally dark. The knock on the door from her worried mother is ignored as she sits on her bed curled up in a ball. She sits Rocking back and forth, tears running down her face. Her childhood best friend keeps calling but she wont answer. She's worried about everyone's safety, she doesn't understand what's happening but she knows something is terribly wrong. She knows she is a vampire, knows that for the last year she's been hiding out but wonders when her time will run out.

Her life growing up was so great, she was happy. Loving parents who stuck by her threw thick and thin, Her best friend was always by her side when they were together. No secrets did they hide from each other. Her paintings she so lovingly painted once hung on the wall where she happily showed anyone interested, but now they are all slashed and ripped apart all over the floor. She has no desire to want to paint anymore, or see another person. But she also craves for one to walk threw her door.

Every Few nights she sneaks out in the late night to grab some pig blood from the near by meat market. She drinks only when she cant control herself anymore. She hates

it, wants to throw it up, but cant stop herself. She's scared to sleep because of the nightmares that keep appearing in her head, the night she'll never forget, the

night that changed her life and not for the better.

(Flash Back 1997)

She's walking home just after dark, after leaving her best friends place, she has 15 minutes to reach her door to her house or she'll be grounded for being late, so

she's walking pretty fast. She hears something or someone behind her, her heart is starting to pound. She's getting scared so starts to run a bit. The sounds getting

closer, she keeps telling herself, "the house is just around the corner, get around that corner." Sweat starts to run down her scared flushed face. But as she is about

to turn around the brushed corner someone grabbs her.

Before she knew it she was on the ground with two pin holes in her neck. She feels a loss of time but doesn't know how much. She doesn't want to remember what just

happened, she doesn't want to see the face who grabbed her so she pushes it off and walks home with 5 minutes to spare.

(end of flash back)

Inside her room is where she remained for a year, scared her life is over. Will she ever see her friend again, will she be able to put a smile again on her pretty face. So many questions she doesn't know and desires to hear so badly.

(present time 1999)

Willow is still sitting in her dank room pondering what has really happened. Sure she slithered away for a year but this last year has been hell on earth. A vampire

with a soul, what a joke, a soul that couldn't help her escape this nightmare of what has all happened to her since being captured. A soul that couldn't shake the

fear that someday she too would be pure evil.

flash back, at the Vampire's Den, 1998

Angelus is walking in circles looking pissed: "How could u screw something so easy up Spike. You're such a idiot, knew I should have done it myself. You were to go

and bring her here, not bite her and leave her behind. Now she's locked herself in side her house, Rumor has it that pig blood has been going missing and our crew denies

being involved, so she's gaining some powers already, she's getting outside in the night while my two best vamps are on the watch. They say they haven't seen or heard

any movement from her room. We have lost our opportunity to do as we first wished but I must have her before the next full moon or all is lost, that's 3 days, Till

then I put more vamps on the look out, If we don't succeed your ass is mine Spike, I'll make u the next sacrifice. Now get out of my face before i just kill you for

the hell of it!"

Spike: "It wasn't my fault, someone came around the corner before i could take her, I had to get out of there. We can't use her for the initial sacrifice we'd planned

now can we?"

Angelus: "Move it!" He gives Spike his evil eyes. "Don't question me, we need her for a reason and it must be before this full moon!" Spike turned and left.

As he went to his room someone was waiting for him, Darla was half naked sitting on the bed. He cringed knowing she had some form of a plan and probably wanted a good shag for her services but his unbeating heart was devoted to Dru and she knew this.

Darla: "Oh come here sweetums, he's just having a bad day, think his hair went wrong this morning. Relax here with me. I'll help you get the girl, it cant be that hard.

even if we just break threw the front door."

Spike" we cant go threw the door Darla," he throws her arms off him. "I screwed up and i know it, i have to deal with this myself."

Darla:" I know we cant just walk in Spike, but we can get invited, someone just has to pretend to be normal for a minute, then she's ours. How hard would it be to act

like a concerned friend?" She Gives him big puppy eyes, knowing she hit a spot with spike cause he's starting to think and a smile creeps on his face.

Spike:" I think u got it babe, those blokes wont know what hit them after they invite you in"

Darla: " Me?" Spike gives her a friendly kiss as Dru is his one and only love and leaves the room. Darla smiles and readies herself to make the capture. She goes to the Rosenberg home, knocking at the door. "Excuse me, I need to call the police, someone hit my car up the street." Much to her liking, Sheila Rosenberg opens the door. Darla bops her on the head and heads up the stairs where she knows the young vampire is holding up.

Sheila: "Someone help me," she screams as Spike steps to the opening of the door and gets a quick invite.

Spike: "You know pet, you'd make a scrumptious dinner but it's the redhead we want." He races up the stairs where Willow is trying to fight off Darla but no luck and they quickly take her to the mansion.

Darla: "I hope you make daddy a good pet seeing as you have sorely missed what we first needed you for."

(back to present 1999)

Willow shakes her head knowing that her resolve is slowly caving in, the things they have done to her, the draw she feels towards them being her family. She fears it's

to late now to change any of it. She lays back on her bed in the darkened room. Someone heightens her senses by knocking loudly on the door.

unknown: "I know you're in there, it's time to get out and deal with whatever you're going through." Willow trembles with thoughts of how a human got into the mansion not to mention who this human was. It was a voice she'd only heard from afar, while creeping about in the night.

It had been a couple of years since Willow had talked to her friends, a few letters when she could sneak them in the mail out of town or something but that's it. She

didn't want him to know what she'd become, the monster she was surely on her way to being and surely didn't want Angelus, Darla or Spike to catch him in the mansion

or death would surely befall him.

Willow: "Go away!"

Male: "I'm not going anywhere, i have my sleeping bag with me, I'll sleep outside your door till u talk to me, it's been long enough. I miss you Willow Rosenberg,

I want to talk to you, Please talk to me, I'm here for you, I've always been there. You ignored my calls, u ignored my visits. now u wont have a choice, I'm staying here till u talk to me."

She hears wrestling outside the door, she pictures his Spiderman sleeping bag on the floor. She knows he's so stubborn he wont leave till they talk. She wanted to talk to him, to see if she reacts the way she fears she will react if she ever goes face to face with someone. Plus she needed to get him out before the night wore on to long or daddy would find him. She thought maybe if she agreed to meet him somewhere he would be safe.

Leaning on the back of her door he starts talking about old times: "remember when we were younger and we used to take our bikes all around town, when kids saw" us

coming they always ran away." He gives off a laugh, "I have no idea what they were scared of though, but we all knew not to make u mad. Or when we went sliding on the

hill behind Katie Helens house, My GT hit that bump and broke the front ski, causing my face to land in the snow, i was known as Rudolph the rest of the winter." He hears

a soft giggle on the other side, she sounds like she's leaning on the door right behind him. He knows he has to keep talking, he's got her attention. "Willow, i miss

you, i miss having someone to talk to, we used to tell each other everything, there was nothing that was kept from each other. I miss giving you a hug when your sad

or making u laugh for the fun of it. I really hate this, when u need me the most, you wont let me. but I'm not leaving you Willow, i gave you two long years. School

is about to start soon, everyone thinks u been gone to a relatives place, they don't know your even in town, minus the few crazies who've said they've seen you lurking

about in the wee hours, you know you're becoming a ghost story Willow. We can just go back like nothings happened. What do u say Willow. Will u let me help you.?"

Willow: "Oh Andrew, i miss you so much too. But it isn't the same anymore, I'm not the same anymore. I'm scared. I'm scared what may happen when i see you, and what

will happen when u see me. I'm not the Willow u remember and i never will be. So go home Andrew. there's nothing u can help me with."

Andrew: "I'm not leaving you, and i don't care what u say or how much u believe u changed, I've changed too Willow. it's been so long since we saw each other, we grow

up, we change but I'm not letting you push me away anymore. Your own mom said u left town but I knew you didn't. I knew you were hiding out so Willow you know what? I

took a chance one of those stories were true, a guy said he saw you coming here so I broke in and here you are. Let me help you. You are my friend and I love you very

very much, please let me come in. we wont even have to talk. I'll just give u a hug that u desperately need."

Willow wanted so badly to open the door, but is so scared she cant move, She's scared to see him and crave his blood, crave him dieing in her arms. But more scared if

he saw her and he ran away, she couldn't handle that. She does want his hug, she does want to tell him everything. but there's so much to risk, so much to lose. she

hasn't killed anyone yet, and she truly wants to keep it that way.

As the silence grew steady, they both fell asleep leaning on Willows Door, one on each side. Dreaming of how life used to be, when they had nothing to fear, nothing

to hide and they were always together.

(night, in the mansion)

Willow awoke in a start, seeing the darkness cascading through the window she jerked open the door and dragged him in. She then opened her window and with vampire strength shoved him out it with her vampire strength which she knew would be much stronger

if she had fed off of a human. Andrew opened his eyes to see her shadow in the window, only she had fangs.

Andrew: "Willow?" His voice was soft and shocked and yes scared. He knew now there was only one place for him to go, only one person for him to see. So he turned and

ran as Angelus came into the room.

Angelus: "I smell a human."

Willow: "Sire," she looked at him, her vampire loyalty fighting with her soul which was loyal to her friend. She struggled within trying to figure out what to do.

Angelus: "The hesitancy in your voice tells it all!" He backhands her. "You've been doing good child, don't go mess it up or your punishment will be great! You will

be an example to the others to not fraternize with humans. Now come to daddy."

She began to shiver knowing what was going to have to happen if someone didn't save her but knowing the vampire side of her would have to do this as he was her sire.

(fade to black)


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2- The Magic Box by AnyaRocks

Nestled tightly in the small shops and eateries of Sunnydale was the magic box, a quaint little place that held all things magical that one wished to dabble

in. The owner of the shop, Rupert Giles, was a stiff upper lipped British man who wore the classic tweed suits and appeared to be in his forties. The girl behind the

counter was very quick tongued and out for the dollar. She sometimes acted as if she didn't quite know the workings of being human but had the orgasmic and financial

terms down to a fine art. She appeared to be around eighteen years of age.

Though Rupert kept to himself most times, he did manage to get out once in awhile but just enough to keep the public coming back to his little shop if just to try

and learn more about the mystery man. Rumors had gone around for years among the old timers and children that he was a demon fighter who kept the

ghosts and such away, little did they know how right they were.

Rupert Giles was just nineteen when he became one of few humans to witness and live to remember it, an incident in which Angelus and his merry band of evildoers slaughtered twenty-nine people in a homeless shelter. He had been volunteering there during college

in which he studied of all things, demonology.

This heinous act bore on his mind for years so he worked hard to collect every bit of information he could, stayed in seclusion for going on ten years to do so. He

then practiced his magic skills along with his extensive sword fighting training by killing lesser demons then at age thirty-two, he headed for the states and settled

right in the thick of it all, good old Sunnydale California where he'd lived for the next thirteen years pecking away at the lower

ranking demons with hopes that one day he'd have the key to defeating Angelus and helping to restore civility to the world.

Anya was just closing up the shop when a dorkie looking teen came sprinting in the doors looking frightened, sad and worn out.

Andrew: "I need to speak to the man who owns this joint."

Anya: "You make a sad order giver. I can assist you with whatever you'd like to buy, if you have nothing to buy kindly leave as this is not a place for loitering and it is time to close." She snaps the cash drawer shut looking very unpleased at his intrusion.

Andrew: "Listen greedy little snob this is important." He makes an urgent face for emphasis which has no effect on Anya whatsoever.

Anya: "What could possibly be more important than making a dollar, well maybe an orgasm is up there also but you certainly do not look the type I want to

share my orgasms with so," she points vigorously to the door.

Andrew: "I am here because a friend of mine needs help. She is a vampire and is trapped inside that big ole scary mansion just outside of town and I heard Giles could help

me. Her name is Willow, you've probably seen mention of her missing in the papers."

Anya's demeanor quickly changes and noticeably so to Andrew. For a split moment her mind traveled back to a young girl who was just bit by that loathsome vampire Spike then a thin woman doing something, though she couldn't recall what.

Anya: "Leave now, come back tomorrow at a more decent hour and he will see you." She spoke sternly and moved off to the back of the shop leaving him no choice but

to go.

(next evening)

Willow and Darla were chosen to do a walk about, to scope out a situation which may be causing less human kill for the crew.

Darla: "Maybe we're getting to large a population around here," she points to a group of vampires heading into the Bronze.

Willow: "It sure looks like it, of course I've only been with you all a short time and," Darla raises a hand to silence the girl. She couldn't handle Willow for long

periods of time and was sure everyone knew it.

Darla: "Go inside and find out who these creatures are and what they want with us and daddy might let you rest tonight." Her chuckle filled the empty side street. As Willow recalled having to sleep with Angelus as punishment. He knew she was attracted to girls and promised she'd never have the pleasure of one's company until she was fully trusted by him, a statement she felt herself giving into, wanting them to trust her but the soul kept pulling her in another direction, splitting her in half from

the very core.

(Magic Box)

Giles sat down at a small table across from Andrew while Anya busied herself counting money for the umpteenth time.

Giles: "Do speak more slowly young man."

Andrew: "Willow is my best friend, she hid in her room for a year then disappeared, her mother said a vampire came in the house and took her, the father didn't believe

it so got counseling for Mrs. Rosenberg. So I heard all the rumors and went looking. I found her at a big scary looking mansion and I need to help her escape."

Giles pulls off his glasses and wipes them looking tense.

Giles: "Young man, first of all she's a vampire now, we can not help her escape. They're destroying the world as it is."

Andrew: "No not Willow! She helped me get out of the mansion for fear I'd be hurt."

Anya: "Maybe you are the special human whom the vampires love then," she makes a distasteful clicking sound with her tongue to show her sarcasm.

Andrew: "Please sir, you've got to believe me." Andrew was about in tears as he spoke feeling all hope was lost.

Giles scanned the books on a small shelf that was tucked away in the back of the room furrowing his brow.

Giles: "Anya do get your stake and crossbow, walk the young man home. I shall do some searching Mr. Wells and you come back around tomorrow."

Anya: "What!" She smacked her hands down on the counter in exasperation. "You believe this clown, he first of all acts like a girl, looks like a clown and I'll bet he

screams like one too." She gets up in a huff heading towards the door with Andrew following hesitantly not sure he trusts his life with this rude young woman.

(The Bronze)

Darla and Willow are in a furious fight outside with several vampires as well as two other lesser members of Angelus' crew who've come to assist the two women. It

seemed, from the information Willow had got, that this was a small group from up in the northern part of the state who were ran out by a group of slime demons and

were attempting to make this their turf.

Darla: "Letting the demons run you out, fools that you are! Kill their undead lives, these idiots aren't good enough for Angelus' crew!"

Andrew: There she is." His voice became a very muffled scream as Anya put her hand over his mouth though she was uncertain as to whether it was to help him or herself.

She didn't mind plucking off a vampire or two but if she had her rathers, it got done from a good hiding spot.

Anya: "Your house is that way, go and do not look back," she lifted the crossbow connecting with a vampire that was about to attack Willow, then readied to aim at

Willow but something pulled at her mind so she didn't. Instead, as Andrew ran for home she used two more stakes to pick off two more that were about to sneak up on

the red headed vampire.

As Willow tore the undead heart from a vampire she felt a rush like none before, a rush of power and strength. Her soul quivered inside aching with pain as it knew

she was giving in to the enjoyment of the kill that vampires were known for and this was not good.

As Darla finished off the last of the intruders she turned and saw the stakes laying on the ground near Willow, she did not however see the human who had done well assisting Willow while hiding in the brush sneaking away nor did the human see her.

Darla: "Come Willow, I'll give a good report on you this time." The two headed off with Willow trying to keep the emotions building up inside her hid away from the

perceptive vampire. "We've got a lot of work ahead I have a feeling."

(magic box)

Anya came into the room as Giles put down a book.

Giles: "Everything go well?"

Anya: "It was fine once I got rid of the sniveling geek."

Giles: "Yes well, I'd heard rumors also, he may be onto something. This book does make mention of a possibility of a souled vampire though it's very unlikely." Anya

looked at him for a moment perplexed it seemed then walked out. "Oh my dear Anya, just who are you?"

(fade to black)


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3- The Thrill by Marti

Angelus:

"I understand the story you got but it's to easy. There is more to this entire mess and we will nip it in the bud before it takes some sort of order in the town." His

forehead creased that big line as it often did when he was in deep thought.

Spike:

"There is a band of slime demons sire, up in the mountain area."

Angelus:

"Way ahead of you Spike, I've sent Willow and two others to check it out."

Spike:

"Is this a trap sire?" Angelus rose smiling and left the room.

Darla:

"I told him I do believe Willow is in cahoots with a human, I saw the stakes which flew to her defense but not mine. She's got to be forced into loyalty one way or

the other."

Spike:

"I think you have grown jealous of young Willow, is it because Angelus has stopped playing with you so much?" Anger rose in Darla's features as she left

the room leaving Spike to ponder his thoughts and hope for the day he would become the number one master vampire.

(the mountains)

Willow, Drusilla and Zach headed for the location in which Angelus had told them of. It was a place in which a group of vampires were supposedly using slime demons

to do their bidding until the challenge became so great that they must meet it on their own. Rumor was that these vampires were a branch of an old European band Angelus had dissected some 150 years ago when Spike was but a babe in vampire terms but learning

quickly.

Drusilla:

"They're right in there according to the stars," she looks up at the sky and sees a few vampires and a human but something far off is in the stars also. Something

large and powerful yet small in the physical sense and she shutters. "If the powerful one comes, our day is done." Zach shrugs his shoulders and leads the two women into the small quarters.

Zach:

"We've come on behalf of Angelus the great master vampire leader!" He bears his fangs as Dru follows suit. The four vampires lunge the two and the black blood fight is

on.

A lanky man steps out waving some sort of magic hammer taking Willow down to her knees.

Man:

"We have come on behalf of the freedom fighters, we are in search of them to restore civility to the world and you will not stop us." Willow's heart skipps a beat, she knew now their were truly no vampire/demon connections, Angelus had been bluffed into thinking this was one of his old rival bands and these

were actually those who may could save her until she turned and saw her grandsire standing in the door.

Angelus:

"Get up girl, capture him and bring him to me or you too will die!" Willow knew she had to obey or all chances of her own survival would be lost. She tried time and

time again to get up but the man kept pushing her back down with the power coming from the hammer.

Angelus saw that the young vampire was really trying and knew if she knew the depth of her abilities all would be lost for him so decided to assist before the power

began to break loose within her. He headed for the man but he too was knocked back as his other two crew members stood

watching having finished off their battle in great success. He rose up again with a great fury rising up inside him and the man once more knocked him back but could feel the power in his weapon weakening.

Dru:

"The time is not yet love, we must do what we must," she put her hand on Willow's arm and Willow instantly knew at least one was on her side. She also knew she had to make this look good so lunged at the man as he sent another magical bolt at Angelus. He tripped and fell to the floor and Dru sliced through

the side of his neck connecting with a main artery just before Angelus saw she was the one who did it.

Angelus and Zach picked the dying man up, both drank from his neck as did Dru. Then Angelus directed Willow to do the same. Willow so did not want to have that first

taste of human blood but she knew she had no choice or did she?

Dru:

"Sire, I want you to torture him if you would while Willow does this, I think it will give her greater satisfaction."

Angelus:

"Yes indeed," he took up a stake dancing it around in the man's neck while Zach did the same to his stomach as Willow let the blood drip on her face. They dragged the stakes through the man's body as he screamed his last dying breath enabling Willow to fake the drinking. With fang's bared, blood spots on her face she'd done it, fooled the great Angelus and had Dru to thank for it. Her soul quivered at the thought of the blood getting into her mouth as this happened

but the demon within won out and bore its ugly fangs enjoying the thrill of seeing the man die, the smell of his blood and it was all Willow could do not to taste the blood of her would be savior.

She could feel the soul losing ground and fast as she slept in her room in the wee hours of the morning. She knew that soon she would be one of them, evil, torturous, a predator by nature and it saddened her to know that possibly the only one who could really help her was dead with his blood spots still on her jacket.

Willow closed her eyes to settle in for sleep dreaming of a far away time, a far away place in which she feared would never exist. The scary part was, a part of her

no longer wanted that place to exist so she prayed to the Goddess that something would help her soul hang on and not let the demon overtake it as it was seeming to

do now.

(fade to black)


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4- The Meeting by Buffyfan1973

Andrew: "Willow it will be ok for you to meet Giles. I promise you he will help us." Andrew was flailing his hands in desperation.

Willow: "I'm afraid Andrew. What if we get caught and he kills you, he being daddy." Willow's quivering voice told Andrew just how much she feared.

Anya stepps outside the magic box: "Daddy, that means they've had sex, nothing like orgasmic fun between a sire and his child to strengthen a bond." She knew she probably stung Willow hard with that retort even if she was a good vampire but had to push her somehow.

Willow grew angry: "How dare you say that! You don't know anything about how I-"

Andrew: "Will from what I know she's just a stupid blonde who this guy Giles is probably stuck with as an employee. I'm certain she doesn't know anything at all about the real powerful stuff." He managed to calm his friend who now wondered why Anya wouldn't look her in the eyes and reasoned it out to fear.

Anya smiled inwardly: "Well done girl, what a stupid boy he is," she spoke to herself.

The three entered the magic box where Giles sat looking at some books. He quickly rose and shook Willow's cold hand then looked her directly in the eyes. In them he could see pain and anguish but hardening and knew there would be little time.

Giles: "It is my pleasure to meet you Ms. Rosenberg." He smiled pushing his glasses back up on his face as Anya went behind the counter and began counting money. "Have you any information for me to begin some semblance of a plan?"

Andrew: "Shouldn't we get acquainted first?" He wanted his friend to feel comfortable.

Anya: "This isn't afternoon tea and crumpets with a side order of sex in case you two had a romp or two planned."

Giles: "Anya please do shut up. I'm sorry for her, um well lack there of of proper etiquette." He looked at the red-headed vampire who couldn't help but smile over

at Anya but could see how this one could quickly get on ones nerves.

Willow: "The only information I have for sure is I think there is dissension in the ranks. A vampire called Drusilla may be involved." She both wanted to share plus

test his knowledge to see how deep into the fight he was.

Giles: "Yes she is the seer whom the great Angelus drove crazy by murdering her family then he turned her. Legend has it she now is a crazy vampire but being a seer I've

got my doubts. She is the sire of William the bloody who killed his first thousand victims before he was 42 then gained the name Spike because of how he tortured persons with railroad" Andrew shivering distracted him a moment. "Yes well you get the picture.

Then there is Darla, Angelus sired her long before Dru and she sired Zachary the great but rumor has it Angelus favors Dru's lineage which is probably a good opening

point for the smart demon fighter. Uh, sorry for the terminology there Willow."

Willow: "Very good, you have done your homework then." She smiles at him feeling a comfort down deep in her soul that she truly may be saved after all; that possibly

she may not have to end up turning all dark like the others. "Spike is my sire though Angelus is strengthening the bond with my demon and I'm afraid of what will happen

if I can't help you all." Her eyes dropped to the ground.

Andrew: "That's where I come in Willow, I'm your best friend, you won't let them hurt me." Andrew offered.

Anya: "It doesn't work that way geek, friends mean nothing to demons so you could be the next nerd vampire." She laughs at the thought of being able to stake the twit

and not having to deal with him while turning her gaze away from the red-headed vampires.

Giles: "Well um, Andrew let me drive you home it's getting late." Giles stands. "Willow come around as soon as you get a chance please so we can begin a strategy." He walks out with the boy.

Willow: "Anya?" Anya barely looks her way. "Are you afraid of me?" Willow shows her fangs.

Anya realizes this is a stand off of sorts to test the woman: "As long as I'm back here with Mr. pointy which I can throw before you cross this room absolutely not."

She says confidently holding up the stake.

Willow: "Anya?" Her voice grows small and childlike. "If I try to kill my friend or Mr. Giles promise me you will then use that stake and look me in the eyes."

Anya: "Never look a vampire in the eyes was my first lesson but I will use it." She looks down at the floor.

Willow: "Who are you Anya?" She quickly turns and walks out the door hoping that will break whatever it is attracting her to the pretty woman fearing it is the predatory

nature of the vampire.

Anya smiles locking up the shop behind her hoping she'd done her job to deter the pretty vampire and hoping above all hopes they could save her.

(fade to black)


End file.
